


KAITO IS A MERMAID PRINCESS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: F/M, Switched Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: DURING A WALK KAITO FINDS HIMSELF IN A ULTERNATE WORLD WHER HE NAGISA MASAHIRO AND SUBARU AND  ARE MERMAN PRINCESES AND GAITO THE DARK LOVERS AND THE BLACK BEAUTY SISTERS ARE STILL EVILAND REHITO AND MIKARU'S PERSONALITIES ARE ALSO SWITCHED
Relationships: Doumoto Kaito/Nanami Lucia, Gaito/Sara (Mermaid Melody), Hamasaki Masahiro/Touin Rina, Houshou Hanon/Shirai Nagisa, Karen/Subaru (Mermaid Melody)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. GETTING KAITO OUT OF THE PEARL PEIRE

**Author's Note:**

> IN THIS STORY KAITO STUDIES KARATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUCIA AND THE OTHER'S ARE PLANNING A SUPRISED BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR KAITO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N THIS STORY IS SET/TAKES PLACE AFTER THE FINAL EPISODE

MASAHIRO'S P.O.V.  
HE'S COMING"  
MASAHIRO WHISPERED  
WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"  
RINA ASKED WHISPERING BACK  
HIDE THE PRESENTS REHITO WHISBERED  
WHERE SHOULD WE HIDE THEM?"  
LUCIA'S ROOM"  
BUT IT'S ISN'T LUCIA UP THERE CHANGING?"  
HANNON ASKED CONFUSED  
OFCOURSE AND A GUY LIKE KAITO  
WOULD NEVER GO INTO A ROOM   
WHERE A GIRL IS CHANGING CLOTHES   
EH WHY NOT?"   
ERIL ASKED CONFUSED  
BECAUSE THEN HE'LL GET SLAPPED IN THE FACE"  
OH I SEE"   
ERIL SAID  
BUT WAIT DIDN'T SHE JUST FINISH 15 MINUTES AGO?"  
NOELL ASKED CONFUSED  
IN THAT CASE ME REHITO AND GAITO WELL TELL HER SHE DECIDED TO WEAR SOMETHING ELSE"  
MASAHIRO EXPLAINED  
OH LIKE HOW I WAS PRETENDING TO BE A MERMAID ERIL SAID REMBERING ONE OF HER PLANS  
YOU GOT IT BUT JUST INCASE"  
I SAID GIVING THEM A THUMBS UP  
BUT HOW WILL WE GET HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE?"  
BUT BEFORE I COULD RESPOND HANNON IT INTERRUPTED ME OH DON'T WORRY I THINK OF SOMETHING"  
HANNON SAID GIGGLING  
THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD KAITO WAL OVER TO US  
WELL AND WHAT ARE YOU 4 UP TOO?"  
HE ASKED ARMS CROSSED A KNOWING SMIRK ON HIS FACE UP TO UP TO UP TO UP UP TO?"  
HANNON ASKED STUDDERING I PUT MY HANDS ON MY HIPS GLARING AT HER BEFORE GRABBING A EMPTY FABRIC SOFTENER WE WANTYOU TO GET MORE FABRIC SOFTENER"   
I SAID HANDING IT TO HIM GIVING HANNON A YEAH RIGHT YOU GOT THIS FACE  
THAT'S IT FABRIC SOFTENER"  
EH FABRIC SOFTENER?"  
KAITO ASKED CONFUSED   
LOTS OF FABRIC SOFTENER"  
RINA AGREED HELPING ME PUSH HIM  
BUT I JUST BOUGHT FABRIC SOFTENER YESTERDAY"  
OH BUT WE NEED LOTS LOST MORE"  
RINA SAID YES  
HANNON"   
JANNA JANNA JANNA JANNA"  
JANNA"  
KAITO WAVED BACK SMIRKING  
AS HE WALKED AWAY   
I WONDER WONDER IF HE SUSPECTS"  
OFCOURSE HE SUSPECTS BECAUSE YOU INTERRUPTED ME"  
I SAID FLICKING HER IN THE FACE  
BUT HOW IS HER INTERRUPTING YOU GIVING IT AWAY?"  
ERIL ASKED  
BECAUSE WHEN YOU GIGGLED YOU GAVE HIM A HINT THAT YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING"  
I EXSPLANED TO THEM ON SECOND THOUGHT I'LL GO WITH HIM I SAID WALKING TO THE FRONT DOOR GETTING MY OTHER SHOES ON BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN?"  
OH THAT WAS JUST IN CASE"


	2. THE REAL PLAN

OH SO WHAT IS YOUR REAL PLAN?"  
ME AND RENA BOTH EXCHANGED SNEAKY LOOKS HEY RINA REMBER THAT FIGHT WE HAD LAST WEEK?"  
YEAH I HOPE YOU'RE STILL NOT MAD AT ME?"  
OH NO OF COURSE NOT WE'LL JUST MAKE HIM THINK WE BROKE UP AND I STARTED TO DEVELOP FEELINGS FOR LUCIA INSTEAD"  
BUT YOU REALLY DIDN'T DID YOU?"  
THEY ALL ASKED CONFUSED  
OF COURSE NOT WE'LL JUST MAKE HIM THINK THAT I DID"  
BUT HOW'S THAT SUPPOSE TO HELP?"  
NOELL ASKED I'LL TELL HER THAT SHELL SHOULD HAVE A GUY WHO COULD PROTECT HER FROM PEOPLE WHO WOULD TRY TO FORCE HER TO GO OUT WITH THEM"  
OHHHHHHHH"  
AND SINCE I'M A BOXER IT'LL MAKE HIM SO JEALOUS HE'LL WANT TO LEARN KARATE SO HE COULD FIGHT ME FOR HER  
BUT WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO DEFEND HER SHE'S A MERMAID PRINCESS?"  
MIMI ASKED WALKING INTO ALONG WITH SHESHE AND KAREN  
YEAH BUT THAT'S ONLY FOR WHAT EVER SPECIES YOU GUYS ARE"  
OHHHHHHHH"  
THEY ALL SAID IN UNISON  
BUT DOES LUCIA KNOW?"  
SHESHE ASKED CONFUSED YUP IN FACT WE BOTH CAME UP WITH THE PLAN SHE CAME UP WITH THE FAKE BRAKE UP I CAME UP WITH THE FAKE BOYFRIEND GIRLFRIEND PART" HMM IT'S WORTH A TRY" NOELL SAID WITH A SHRUG HOW CAN WE HELP?" SHESHE MEME RINA HER HANNON AND KAREN ASKED EAGERLY


	3. A NEW LOVE RIVAL?"

KAITO'S P.O.V.  
AFTER HOURS OF WALKING I FINNALY MADE IT BACK I STOPPED WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF THE BLACK BEAUTY SISTERS  
TALKING WITH THE GIRLS  
HUUUUUUUUUH YOU MEAN THE PINK PEARL MERMAID PRINCESS AND MASAHIRO  
ARE DATING EACHOTHER?"  
MEME ASKED GASPING IN COMPLETE  
AND TOTAL SHOCK AND DISBELIEF  
YEAH I OVERHEARD HER SAY THAT BEFORE OPENING"  
SHESHE SAID I WAS SO SHOCKED I DROPPED THE FABRIC SOFTENER AND RAN OVER TO THEM  
KARERA WA NANI O SHITE IRU NO?"  
THEY ARE DOING WHAT?"  
I ASKED RUNNING OVER THEM SLAMMING ALL3 OF UP AGAINST THE WALL

AH KAITO SAN KONICHIWA"  
DON'T YOU KONICHIWA KIAITO SAN ME WHEN?"  
WHEN WHAT?"  
WHEN DID THEY START DATING LA-LAST WEEK"  
WHERE ARE THEY TELL ME NOW"  
ISAID PULLING HER CLOSE TO MY FACE  
THIER GETTING SOME ICE CREAM"  
ARIGATŌ  
I SAID DROPPING THEM ONTO THE GROUND  
BEFORE RUNNING OFF TO FIND THEM  
GOOD GRIEF WHO KNOW BOYS FROM THE ABOVE WORLD WERE THIS SCARY?"  
YEAH VERY SCARY"  
KAREN SAID DUSTING HERSELF OFF


	4. Chapter 4

KAITO'S PO.V. NO WAY THIER LYING THERE'S NO WAY LUCIA WOULD CHEAT ON ME"  
I TOLD MY SELF RUNNING TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP BUT WHEN I GOT THERE I DID NOT LIKE WHAT I WAS SEEING/WATCHING LUCIA AND MASAHIRO WERE SHARING THIER ICE CREAM WITH EACHOTHER I COULD FEEL MY SELF GETTING ANGRY ACCEDENTLY UNLEASHING MY POWERS  
KONO HIKARI WA NANIDESU KA?"  
UGH WHAT IS THIS LIGHT?"

MASAHIRO ASKED A LITTLE FREAKED OUT  
THAT'S THE POWER OF THE PANTHARIAN

LUCIA SAID  
HUH PANTHARIAN?"  
YEAH THAT'S THE RACE KAITO IS A PART OF" SO THAT'S WHY RINA MISSED MY BOXING TOURNAMENT" YES AND SHE TOLD ME SHE IS VERY SORRY AND THAT SHE DOESN'T MIND BEING FRIEND'S" TELL HER I'D LIKE THAT" BEFORE I COULD DO ANYTHING A GUY DRESSED IN A OCEAN BLUE SKINTIGHT SLEEVLESS SHIRT

WHO ARE YOU?" ORE NO MAE WA FANG BURAKKUBYŪTĪSHISUTĀZU RONGUROSUTOBURAZĀ AND THIS TIME I'LL BE TAKING YOUR PEARL" NO YOUR NOT" HE SAID LEAPING IN FRONT OF HER **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU A MEAR HUMAN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N SORRY IF I SPELLED THE NAME OF KAITO AND GAITO'S RACE WRONGm(_ _)m"


	5. JEALOUS

I'LL SHOW HIM I CAN BE TOUGH I SAID STORMING OFF  
MASAHIRO'S P.O.V.  
WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"  
TARO SAN ASKED AFTER REMOVING HIS HAT

IT'S ALL APART OF MY PLAN"  
I WHISPERED INTO HIS EAR  
KAITO'S P.O.V.  
I WAS WALKING


End file.
